Wife Swap: Cullen vs Carson Family
by If.I.Die.Young
Summary: Emmett and Alice enter the family to be on wife swap. Esme is switched with a family that thinks they are Perfect. Read to find out what happens. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Wife Swap: Cullen vs. Carson Family- Chapter 1- The Letter

Esme Pov

Here I am all by myself in this huge house, Carlisle is at the hospital and the kids are all at school and Renesemee is out playing tag in the woods with Jacob. We moved to Alaska soon after Bella had Renesemee and we got through with the Volturi. Then the mail came and I went out to get it. Mainly all the magazines of Alice's and Rosalie's, but there was one thing that seemed suspicious that was from ABC. "What had Emmett gotten us into now," was all I could think. It was in Carlisle's name but I still opened it. I open all the mail that was in my name or Carlisle's but that was mainly bills.

Alice Pov

Oh no I thought I might have to run home and keep Esme from getting that letter. I might as well die because Esme is going to kill me and Emmett. We all knew the letter was coming, well not all Emmet, Edward, and I knew that it was coming. Emmett got a phone call a few weeks back when everyone else was out hunting. As we all got into Edwards Volvo and were on our way back all I could say is "Were going to die, were going to die,"

But Rosalie ruined by saying "You're all ready dead Alice," and Edward just laughed as he read my mind.

Esme Pov

They should be getting home soon so then I can figure what this letter is from ABC that like's our video submission and wants us on there show Wife Swap. Ok now I hear the Volvo pull on the driveway and they'll be in any second.

"Hey Mom" said Emmett as he quickly ran upstairs to hide, and I yelled, "Get back down here now, Emmett." He slowly came down as the others laughed.

"What's going on Esme?" Rosalie asked. Of course Rosalie wasn't involved.

"Hey Emmett, would you like to explain to us this letter from ABC telling us they liked our video submission and would like us to be on there show Wife Swap?" I asked angrily at Emmett.

"Why do you think its me that did this? Why am I the one always being blamed for everything?" Emmett said defensively.

"Because you always do everything," Edward yelled back at him.

"Well lets see, when you first come in you run upstairs and try to hide through this so you must know what this is." Bella stated her fact.

"Well I am not the only one that knows about this,"

Well obviously, there is no secrets in this family," Rose said sarcastically.

I figured that Emmett and Alice were the ones that planned this because Alice looked like she was scared like crazy, but I better make sure, "Was there anyone else involved in this?" I asked. Everyone said no.

"Oh come on Alice just tell her," Edward told Alice.

"Fine. I helped him alright we thought it would be fun then but then when I saw how you would react it scared me like crazy!" Alice screamed now upset while everyone was laughing.

Then Carlisle came in the door and asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh you will not think this is funny." I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Emmett," I said letting him explain.

"Well one day Alice and I were watching this show called Wife Swap and we decided that it would be fun to have you and Esme on the show so we entered you into it." Emmett said not explaining all of it.

"He also made a video pretending to be you, Carlisle," Alice said.

"What? Where is the video I want to see it." Carlisle yelled.

Emmett ran upstairs to get the video

Katelynn Pov

Today I got a letter in the mail and I was so excited, It was from ABC and they want us on there show Wife Swap. I cant wait to tell Jeff and the kids.

Jeff Pov

"Guess what Jeff?" Katelynn asked when I got home from work. I work for the government as a policeman.

"I don't know just tell me," I told her.

"I got a letter from ABC and they want us on the show Wife Swap." Katelynn exclaimed.

"Wow that's wonderful," Now we would be able to show the world how perfect our family was. I have two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. My daughters are twins and are 13. My son is 15 and is a sophomore. All three are in two clubs each and one sport per quarter. There names are Jessica, Rachel and Ben.

Rachel Pov

Jessica and Me are on the bus on the way home. Its just the first week of Eighth grade and I can already tell that we are the most richest family there not to mention the best family there. We just moved to a small suburb of Madison. The town had 400 people, 400 people are you kidding me how am I going to find friends that my parents will approve of. That is impossible in this town of poor people. Finally are stop, Jessica, Ben, and me get off the bus and walk up our driveway. Mom and dad are waiting for us inside. Oh no what happened now, they were excited, they were usually never happy around each other.

"Jessica, Rachel, Ben your Father and I have some news to tell you." My mother told us.

"We entered the show wife swap and we are going to be on it. Your mother will be leaving in two days to swap with the New mom. You will be expected to treat the new mom how you treat you Mother." My father told us.

"You will be around camera's all the time so don't do anything stupid," my mother informed us.

Katelynn Pov

I had the perfect family, we were rich, loving, and of course beautiful.


	2. Chapter Two The New Mom

Wife Swap: Cullen vs. Carson Family- Chapter Two- The New Mom

Carlisle Pov

"Everyone is going to have to pretend that you are not in love," I explained to them. "You are in High School and it is not normal for adopted siblings to be dating, so I expect you to switch rooms. Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Bella and Renesemee, and Edward and Jacob can have there own rooms.

"The Cameras are going to be here in three minutes and the limo will arrive in two minutes." Alice told us all.

"Bye Esme," I told her and kissed her. Everyone said bye and then Esme got into the limo and she was gone.

"The new mom is going to be here soon so you will all have to leave for a few hours to let her look around the house," The camera man told us. We all got into my car and Edwards Volvo, and we were gone.

Katelynn Pov

"Bye Jessica, Rachel, And Ben. Bye Jeff," I told them as I got into the limo. They all said bye and Jeff kissed me, and off I went.

Esme Pov

I arrived at the new house and it was in Wisconsin. I lived in this exact house here in Wisconsin a few decades back. The house was beautiful and huge. I got inside looked around a little and then found the instruction booklet. Inside it read-

_Welcome New Mom, _

_You have arrived to the Carson Family. My name is Katelynn and my Husband is Jeff. We have three children, two girls and a boy. The girls are twins and are thirteen, there names are Jessica and Rachel. Ben is our son and he is fifteen and is a sophomore. _

_My children are able two watch T.V. if they are not grounded. We have a computer but they can only use it if it is a school purpose. _

_My husband Jeff a policeman and works from about 6-3:30 every weekday and is home on the weekends._

_That is our family,_

_The Carson Family_

Seems like a normal family. I wonder what Katelynn will think of my family.

Katelynn Pov

I got to the house. I was told it was in Alaska. The place was huge. There were like 6 bedrooms plus a master bedroom. How many kids did this family have. The instruction booklet read-

_Welcome New Mom, _

_Hello, We are the Cullen Family. My name is Esme and my husband is Carlisle. We have 8 Adopted children, Jacob,20, Rosalie,18, Emmett,18, Jasper,18, Alice,17, Edward,17, Bella,17, and Renesemee,12. We have taken in all these children because something bad has happened to them and they had no parents left and they needed a family. They have rights to do what they want and they don't have to do much. _

_My husband Carlisle works at the local hospital as a doctor. He makes all the money and we have money from his parents that passed away._

_The kids _

_Jacob goes hiking in the woods a lot and isn't home very much._

_Rosalie is a major beauty queen and is very lucky._

_Emmett likes to play video games with Jasper._

_Jasper likes to play video games with Emmett._

_Alice is a major shopaholic._

_Edward Loves his music and likes to compose music on his piano._

_Bella hangs around with Edward and listens to him play the piano._

_Renesemee is in six grade and likes to play games with Jacob._

_Sincerely, _

_The Cullen Family_

What a crazy family. The children have no rules. There not even involved in school activities. And there is Eight kids. I would never be able to live with that. How much money does this family own. I wonder what happened to these kids. They should be arriving any second now.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Family

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Katelynn Pov

The Cullens should arrive any moment and I still cannot believe they aren't in activities and they don't go to church. This is going to be one miserable week and I cannot wait till next week.

Edward Pov

This lady is crazy. She thinks that Carlisle and Esme are bad parents because we aren't in any clubs and we don't go to church. I feel so bad for Esme, she has to live like this lady for a week, but then again we have to live like her family for a week.

Esme Pov

The only thing bad about this family is that they are in too many activities that the children don't want to be in. That is going to be the first thing come rule change, they don't have to be in any activity they don't want to be in.

"Hello Jeff, I am Esme Cullen and I assume that this is Rachel, Jessica and Ben, Hello," I told them as nicely as I could.

"Hello Esme, I assume that you have looked around and make yourself comfortable please." Jeff told me.

"Hi Esme, I am Ben, Its nice to meet you."

"Hello Ben"

"Hi Esme," Both the girls said, "I am Jessica, and this is Rachel."

"Hi Girls," I told them sincerely. This family was pretty decent.

Edward Pov

"Carlisle," I whispered to fast and to low for humans to understand.

"_Yes Edward" _Carlisle thought to me.

"This lady already hates us and she hasn't even met us yet. She thinks we are bad because we don't go to church and we aren't in activities. Isn't that ridiculous!" I told everyone in my family. "She decided that will be one of the rules come rule change."

"ahh" Everyone in my family said.

"We can't do sports, gym is hard enough to control ourselves." Emmett complained.

"Well you got us into this mess, smart one." My lovely wife said.

"Well it looks like your just going to have to live through it." Carlisle stated.

"No," Alice almost screamed.

"What Alice," Everyone was asking.

"She read over the note and decided that there will be no shopping next week and she is going to make us give some clothes away. Ones I just bought."

"Alice we will just take some from our pile for goodwill because you don't even let us wear the same clothes twice." Rose stated.

"She won't let us have makeup either. Wait. Good idea Rose,"

"Thank you, Alice."

"You all know where the extra cell phones in the woods are, and if you skip school make sure you call in sick so that she doesn't get a phone call, and don't let Emmett call." Carlisle told us.

"Hey why don't I get to call," Emmett complained.

"Because you won't call," Rose said.

We left the park and took our numerous cars back to the house. Bella, Renesemee, Jake, and I are in the Ferrari. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper are in the Mercedes. And Emmett and Rose are in the BMW walked into the house and there, Katelynn Carson, was waiting for us. This is going to be to long weeks to act human. I am going to kill Emmett and Alice When we are done with this. _You better not Edward- Vision Edward trying to kill Emmett And Me._ Haha oh and everyone but Rose and Jazz will probably want to kill them too. I went to listen to Alice's thoughts now. _Great I am so going to die, there going to tear me and Em apart then Jazz and Rose are going to put us together again unless I can Change there minds. _I couldn't stop from laughing there so I had to disguise my laugh with a cough. Everyone was asking me whats so funny and Alice was shouting at me _IT'S NOT FUNNY!_ Haha I can't wait to tell the others.

"Hi I am Katelynn, You must be Carlisle and these our your kids." Katelynn said to Carlisle. _This Family is too big and Carlisle is way to young to be a father for all of these teenagers. You can't possibly be able to raise them at such a young age. _I disguised my laugh as a cough again and know everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Yes Nice to meet you. This is Edward, Renesemee, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you." we all said together even though it wasn't true.

"So tell me something about yourselves," She told us.

"Well, My wife Esme and I Adopted all eight of these kids. They all struggled some sort of situation that they wouldn't of lived through if they hadn't come to us. Jasper and Rosalie are Twins. And Edward and Renesemee are siblings. I work at the local hospital as a surgeon." Carlisle explained "Now will you tell us about your family?"

"Ok, Well I have three kids, Ben, Rachel, and Jessica-" I saw my Bella stiffen at the name Jessica, "and they are athletic and are in clubs we go to church together and we eat together. My family is basically perfect." Katelynn told us.

"Well that is quite extreme," Carlisle stated.

"Well I think that it is time for the kids to go do what they want to do." Carlisle said.

"Wait don't you all eat together," Katelynn asked.

"We already ate and we just make things ourselves usually." Alice said.

"Okay then," Katelynn said and we all walked upstairs. They all followed me.

"Edward you are driving me crazy," Alice Complained.

"Okay Katelynn was thinking _"This Family is too big and Carlisle is way to young to be a father for all of these teenagers. You can't possibly be able to raise them at such a young age" _and when think of it Carlisle is three hundred years old."

"Hahaha, and she thinks she's older." Emmett exclaimed.

**Review please and I am asking for five more reviews please!**


	4. AN Calling All People

Hey I just started a Roleplay. Please join you can get there by copying this and putting it in your browser.- .net/myforums/If_I_Die_Young/2474178/


End file.
